Worth it
by quezovercoatl
Summary: What happens to Worth after the movie ends.


AN: This story will be a crossover with the movie Thoughtcrimes.  
The story is also unbeta'ed. If you like Cube and Thoughtcrimes and are interested in being a betareader please let me know.  
And even if you're not interested in betareading please still let me know what you think of the story.

Disclaimer: The characters from the movie Cube are not mine.

Worth it.

I can live with that.  
Those had been Leaven's last words before she died.  
If only she'd gone out of the room when he told her to  
If only she hadn't come back for him.  
Why had she done that.  
She had so much to live for on the outside,family and friends.  
He had nothing. No family, no friends,just a nice collection of porn.  
Halloway was right. He was pathetic.  
But she was dead now, just like Leaven.  
And it wouldn't be long before he was dead too.  
He wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand.  
Red blood.  
There was a lot of blood in this room.  
Red blood in a red room.  
Kazan didn't like the red rooms or red gumdrops.  
He wondered if there was anything red Kazan did like.  
At least Kazan had gotten out.  
He hoped he was safe where ever he was.  
And that someone would get him the 27 bags of gumdrops that he was owed.  
Kazan had earned every single one of them.  
David smiled as he thought about Kazan.  
The one good thing he managed to do, was to stop Quentin from hurting Kazan.  
Making sure he got out and Quentin didn't.  
How had he even made it to the bridge room without shoes,  
without knowing to work the numbers. He should have died.  
He should have been dead after he fell through the floor into the cube below.  
Why hadn't he checked to see if Quentin was dead.  
It would have only taken a minute to climb down and find out.  
But the pool of blood forming at Quentins head convinced him that he was dead.  
There was just no way anyone could survive a fall like that.  
Even though he had survived it when Quentin trew hem down hours earlier.  
And he had fallen in head first.  
He should have checked.  
Should have… What if…  
It all didn't matter anymore.  
He looked around the room again.  
Leaven's body, half of Quentin's body  
It was too late for them and it was too late for him too.  
He felt his conciousness slip way and thought:  
'I'm glad I'm not the once cleaning up this mess.'

Sometimes Emily really hated her job. The money was good, that was the reason she took the job in the first place. When her husband left her, she was stuck with a huge debt and no way to pay it. And then she got this job offered to her. Part time cleaning. It was perfect. It gave her time to spend time with her daughter and it payed well enough to live on. She should have known it was too good to be true. Sometimes she wished she had never accepted the offer. But then she wouldn't have Rachel anymore. She would have been put in foster care.There was no way Emily was going to let that happen. She would do anything to keep her daughter with her. Even this job. She grimaced. Even if it wasn't for Rachel, she still couldn't lave this job Nobody ever told them this, but they knew. The uniforms they wore reminded them of this. The grey uniforms with their name printed on the front pocket. The same uniform worn by the people they 'cleaned up'. It was a warning. Step out of line and you may be next. It was never said, but with evidence like this, it didn't need to be said.

"He Emm, hurry up! The sooner we get started, the sooner we can leave again".

"Sure thing Mike, " she said as she closed the locker that held her normal clothes. "Although I think Shelly wouldn't have minded if I had taken a bit longer."

"Is she flirting with that security guy again? Never mind, don't answer that I know she is."

"They make a cute couple. It's nice to see at least something good come from this place."

"You guys, you never gonna believe what happened," Shelly yelled as she ran over to them.

"Slow down", Mike told her. "Breathe.

"What got you so exited?" he asked her as she started to relax a bit. :"Did you win the lottery?"

"No, but after what I just heard, I think anything is possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just talking to Jeremy", she stopped for a second to smile.

"Yeah, we all know you think he's dreamy. Now get on with the story."

She stuck her tongue out at Mike and continued.

"Anyway he told me that someone made it oud of the cube…… Alive!"

"Alive? You're kidding. Nobody's ever made it out alive. It's impossible. "

"I know. Jeremy said everybody was completely shocked when someone came out of the cube. They stand guard, just in case someone does come out, but it's never happened before.  
He said his commanding officer actually had to check the regulations to see how they should act in a situation like this".

"So, what did they do?"

"Jeremy said that after they put him back in regular clothes some other guards took him away.

And that their orders had been to release him somewhere far away from here."

"They're just letting him go?"

"I was surprised about that too, but who would he tell? And from what Jeremy told me about this guy nobody would believe him even if he did say something."

"What do you mean?"

"He talked to this guy while they were sorting things out. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. All he was wearing were boxershorts and a t-shirt. He wasn't even wearing his shoes anymore. And all he talked about was gumdrops."

"Gumdrops?'

"He was owed 27 bags of gumdrops".

"What are you people still doing here" once of the security guards (not Jeremy) said as he approached them. "This is not a social gathering, this is work. Now get your gear and follow me."

Emily got her things and joined the rest of the cleaning crew as they walked toward the cube.

Someone made it out, she thought and wondered how far the others in that group had gotten.

She didn't have to wait long because as the entered the brilliant white hallway that led to the entrance/exit of the cube she saw part of what was once a man. His face contorted in pain and fear. And just like the surviver he was out of uniform.

Mike and Oliver placed him in a body bag, while she and Shelly started cleaning up the blood.

"Only half a body" Oliver said. "The rest of him will be at ground zero.

We've never had a body there room before."

"We've never had anyone leave the Cube before either" Mike retorted.

"You've got a point."

Ground zero was the first room they entered after leaving the hallway. It was probably called something else, but they called it ground zero. It was where they stored their gear and waited for the rooms they needed to clean to 'cycle' past. Emily wasn't sure how this worked and had never asked. They would open the hatch directly across from the exit, remove the bodies (or what was left of them) clean the room and go back to ground zero. After a room was cleaned everyting would shake and when it was all done, there would be a new room to clean.

They would do this untill they got the signal that all bodies had been removed. Then they would tidy the ground zero room, pile up the body bags and then they were free to go, untill the next time their services were needed.

"I wonder what happened to this guy," Mike said as he zipped up the body bag. "He got really close to getting out. Didn't Jeremy tell you about this one?"

"No, they didn't go into the hallway. Nobody ever does, except us of course.'

"Well, we're finished here. Time to move to ground zero'.

Mike opened the hatch and started dropping their supplies in before climbing into the room himself.

"Guys, get in here. You're never going to believe this! "

"What is it?" Emily replied, thinking that after what happened so far, nothing could surpise her.

"There is more then one body in there".

She had been wrong.

Emily climbed into the room and looked around. She saw the other half of what once was a man named Quentin. And in the middle of the room were the bodies of a young woman and a man She wasn't surprised to see them not wearing their uniform. She wondered what happened here. If they made it here, they should have been able to make it to the outside.  
This room had no traps. All they had to do was cross the room, open the hatch and walk out. So why were there two more dead people in here?  
She sighed, picked up one of the bodybags and walked over to the man and woman near the middle of the room.

She knelt next to the man and had to swallow as the saw all the blood on his shirt. There was also blood on his face.

"What happened to you', she whispered as she looked at him more closely. He was stil warm to the touch.

'I wonder why you didn't make it out'

Emily felt it, when she was wiping some of blood from his face.

She leaned in closer just to make sure.

"No, it can't be."

"Emm, are you all right?" Mike asked her. He sounded worried.

"Get help now. He's still alive!"

tbc.


End file.
